


That Awkward Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter needs to pay his rent and college tuition. Wanda just moved to America and needs a job. The two meet doing something they never thought they would. Porn.





	That Awkward Moment

“H-hi. I’m Peter.”

“Wanda.”

“We just have a few more things to set up before we’re ready for you. For the time being, you two can get to know each other.”

The woman left Peter and Wanda alone in the room. Both were clearly nervous.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to say.

What normal conversation could you possibly have with someone you were about to have sex with?

“Is it alright if I ask you a question?” Wanda asked, breaking the silence.

“Uh, y-yeah. Go ahead.”

“Have you ever… done this before?”

“No. It’s uh, it’s my first time.”

“Oh, thank God. Me too. Makes this less awkward.”

“Can I ask you a question now?”

She nodded in response.

“What got you into porn?”

Wanda pushed her hair behind her ear, blushing slightly.

“I just moved here from Sokovia. It’s been kind of difficult finding a job, and this was all I could find.”

“Sokovia?”

“Yeah.”

“You have a really pretty accent.”

“Thanks. How about you?”

“I never really wanted to do porn. But I’m trying to pay my tuition, and I’m about to get evicted. So, desperate times I guess.”

He laughed slightly, trying to diffuse the tension.

Welp, they had burned through every normal thing they could talk about. The next two minutes were filled with more silence.

Once again, Wanda was the one to speak up

“We should probably get this part over with”

“Get what part over with?”

She didn’t respond. Instead, she started to pull off her shirt, along with the rest of her clothes.

Peter turned around quickly and covered his eyes.

“You know, Peter, if you have a problem looking at a naked woman then you’re probably in the wrong business.”

“Sorry. I was just a little surprised.”

“Now get naked. I want to see what I’m working with.”

He sighed, and started to unbutton his flannel. This was going a lot faster than expected.

Peter tossed it onto the floor and pulled his shirt over his head.

There wasn’t any reason why he should have been nervous. He was in better shape than most. There was a decent amount of muscle underneath his oversized clothes.

Peter kicked off his shoes and socks. Wanda was still stripping behind him. Time for the final part.

He pulled down his pants along with his boxers, exposing his full body to the cool air.

It felt surprisingly pleasant.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“Great. Turn around in three, two, one.”

He did as she said, and met her eyes. Or at least he tried to. They were currently staring intently at his cock.

A smile spread to her face.

“I can definitely work with that.”

Wanda’s eyes travelled up and down the rest of his body, biting her lip as she did.

Peter tried to avert his gaze, but they locked onto her firm ass.

His mouth dried suddenly, and the blood started to flow to his cock.

“How do I look?” She asked, clearly pleased with his reaction.

“Beautiful.”

They were brought back to reality when there was a knock at the door.

“Can I come in?”

“We’re naked!” Peter shouted.

The woman walked in anyway.

The two of them covered themselves with their hands.

“I said we were naked!”

“Get used to it, kid. You’re about to be on camera. Anyway, follow me. We’re ready for you.”

They moved to pick up their clothes.

“Don’t worry about it. You won’t need them.”

Peter and Wanda followed her onto the set. It was somewhat difficult to walk with his growing erection.

There were about ten people on set. They were all looking at them.

“Okay. In your first scene, Wanda’s going to get onto the bed, and you’re going to start eating her out. Any questions?”

Peter’s erection was at full strength, and it was getting uncomfortable.

“I kind of have to, uh…”

He felt nothing more than the need to start jerking off. Wanda was already driving him crazy.

“You’ll get off eventually. But Wanda gets it first. No exceptions.”

Wanda grabbed his hand and pulled him onto set.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just that you’re…”

She moved his hand to the area in between her thighs. It was already wet to the touch.

“Same here.”

Not going to lie. It gave him a bit of an ego boost.

Wanda lied down on the bed and spread her legs. Peter crawled in between them, and positioned himself on top of her.

“Action.”

He started by kissing her neck slightly, causing her to moan softly.

Peter travelled down lower and lower, touching every inch of Wanda

Once he got down low enough, he began to lick her wet pussy. She ran her hands through his hair, moaning even louder.

“Oh my God. Mmfff. Peter.”

Peter kept going, and he wasn’t even thinking about stopping. If she wasn’t faking, then she was definitely enjoying herself.

Wanda’s long legs wrapped around him, and he grabbed onto her hips, squeezing tightly.

His tongue continued to work at her hungrily.

“Peter! I’m going to cum!”

She rode out her orgasm as he sucked up everything that came out of her.

Wanda released Peter from the grip of her legs.

“Cut.”

She got up off the bed, and ran her hands along Peter’s muscles.

They stared into each other’s eyes.

Peter moved to cup her breasts with one hand, while the other travelled to her face. Before they were about to kiss, the director interrupted them.

“Hello?”

They were pulled from their own little world.

“Hmm?”

“Next scene.”

“O-oh. Right.”

“You’re going to turn Wanda over, and fuck her in the ass. You’re also going to need this.”

The director tossed Wanda a condom.

“Put that on, and we can keep going.”

She tore open the condom packet, and didn’t let Peter have it.

“Can I do it?”

“Uh, yeah. Be my guest.”

Their nerves started to disappear. It wasn’t like they were being filmed. It was like it was just the two of them.

Wanda grabbed Peter by the cock, and he gasped. It was getting hard to hold on. She rolled the condom onto him.

“Ready?”

Wanda turned over onto her stomach, and raised her perfect ass into the air.

“Don’t be gentle. I like it rough.”

“Are you sure? Won’t you need a minute to adjust?”

“I need you inside me. Just make me scream.”

Peter lined up behind her, prepared to enter her.

“Action.”

He entered her slowly, and Wanda’s walls tightened around him. She started breathing heavily.

It felt incredible. He was finally going to get his release. But seeing Wanda this way, he didn’t move.

“I said don’t be gentle.”

She started moving her ass back and forth, taking more and more of him inside of her.

Peter grabbed her tightly by the ass and put himself back in control.

The entire set was filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together.

It was barely louder than the moaning of each others names

The two began to become covered in sweat.

He started to pick up the pace, and he felt he was getting close to the edge.

Peter spanked her as hard as he could, leaving a red mark behind.

“Please.” She moaned. “Do it again.”

He spanked her again, just as she asked.

Her moans brought him even closer.

Peter’s cock filled the condom with his cum.

His entire body ceased moving.

It was a feeling he wanted to last forever.

“Cut.”

Just like last time, neither one of them wanted to move. For some reason that they couldn’t explain, they just clicked.

“That’s a wrap. You guys can go get dressed, and your payment is up front.

Wanda furrowed her brows.

“But we only did two scenes. You’re paying us that much just for this?”

“Porn is a very lucrative industry. You two should stick to it. People would pay good money for an attractive couple like you.”

Peter pulled out of her slowly, and discarded the condom.

They walked back to the dressing room in silence.

As he began to get his clothes back on, he didn’t meet her eyes.

Once they were dressed, Peter held the door open for her.

“Thanks.” She said quietly.

When he was walking to his car, he heard he call out from behind him.

“Hey, Peter.”

“H-hi.”

“I’m uh, going to be honest for a minute.”

“Okay.”

“I really had a good time today.”

She smiled.

“So did I.”

“And I want to keep doing it… with you. The money is something that I need, and for some reason, I can’t think of doing it with someone other than you.”

“R-really?”

“Uh, yeah. we’d both get a ton of money from this, and we’d get to have sex with each other. So, what do you say?”

“Y-yeah. Sounds good.”

Wanda handed Peter a piece of paper with her number on it.

“Call me. I look forward to next time.”

“Me too.”


End file.
